friends stand when life falls
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Because friends are always there for you, even when they get boyfriends. - NextGen fanatics drabble collection, various drabbles and OCs. For the NGFs. TAKING REQUESTS. Second- James/KatieorChi.
1. Chapter 1

**friends stand when life falls**

OR _the nextgen fanatics drabble/oneshot collection_

**So**, I know these A/N things aren't allowed, but I'm taking requests before I divulge into anything.

**This **is for my NextGen Fanatics- the girls (and rarely boys) that are the most awesome people in the whole freaking universe. And because they love to _ship_ themselves with NextGeneration characters, that's what I'm doing.

So, my dearest NextGen fanatics- (and others, though I might take longer to get to you if I don't know you cause I won't know how to write you ;)), here's what you have to do if you want a drabble/ficlet/oneshot with you/a NextGen character:

**Name you want to be called by**: (example, Madeline)

**Person(s) you want to be shipped with: **(example, Lysander- if you're a girl, please do a boy, I can't write slash/femmeslash. Triangles are perfectly acceptable, though- like LorcanMadLysander or AimyLouisAmy, you know.)

**House you want to be **in: (example, Slytherin)

**Short characterization**: (example, ambitious, funny, will do anything to win, picky, always wants to be right, biased against Gryffindors)

**Any requests**? (example, I'd like a happy ending)

And that's it. I'll put it up soon enough.

All I ask, though:

1) If you request a drabble, please then review it when I post it.

2) If I already have a drabble up, please do not review with just a request. Right now, it's fine- but then, if you could review along with your request, that'd be great.

SO GET REQUESTING, LIKE NOW. =)


	2. LorcanLynn

**friends stand when life falls**

_drabble 1_: Lynn(Blue)/Lorcan

He's there, but he's not. He's with Lucy and sometimes it hurts her.

But she throws on a smile anyway, because honestly, she's Lynn and she's happy and there for everyone so _darn it_, she's not going to let some oblivious idiot bring her down.

Sometimes, she pretends that she's walking on rays of sunshine. A lot of times, that helps her out.

When she sees him in the halls- all stormy grey eyes and mop of brown hair- she thinks that he might be a bit too perfect for her. But then she wraps her yellow-and-black scarf tighter around her neck because if she knows one thing, it's that she's not going to let her self-esteem be wrecked by something so selfish and trivial as the thing known simply as _insecurity_.

She's confident and pretty. Sometimes, she lets herself believe it.

One day, she catches him away from all of the nonsense, away from the crowds and catcalls, away from Lucy. It is there that she gives him her very best smile. "Lorcan, hello!"

"Hey, Lynn," he offers her a smile filled with sadness at the edges. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she says brusquely, not feeling the need to explain. "I think the question is, how are _you_? You… you don't look so good, I mean, not to be mean or anything, but… I don't know, you look kind of sad."

He offers her a quarter of a smile, just a part of the thing she so desires to see on his face. "It's just… sometimes, life gets a little too much."

"I know what you mean," she tells him with a nod.

Because, really, she does- life is filled with heartaches, pain, and misery at times. At times, you just want to give up. At times, she just wants to give up.

"But Lorcan," she continues with a pretty smile, "You have to remember that boy, are you worth it. You have to remember that you're wonderful. And in life, you have to live for the good times, not dwell on the bad ones."

"You're right," he replies, lifting up his head, "You're right."

And she knows it, because isn't she always right? She beams at him. "Aren't I always?"

Laughter comes then, followed by a kiss from Lorcan- she receives it as a sort of 'thank you' kiss though maybe it could be something more.

Insecurity leaves her, stops plaguing her, then, as Lorcan grabs her hand to help her up and whispers in her ear, "You're sort of amazing too, you know."

And in that moment, she truly and honestly believes it.

**A/N: For Bluey, because she's amyzing and she requested first ;) Love you, girl, and hope this isn't too bad :)**


	3. JamesKatieorChi

**friends stand when life falls**

_drabble 2: Katie(Chi)James_

The first thing he realizes is that they both have second-hand names.

She's named after her dad's first love (Katie, really) and he's named after his dead grandfather so he supposes in a weird sort of way, it works.

.

The second thing he realizes is that she's a bit of a bubbly ball of energy.

She comes up to him, all dark hair, skin, and eyes, almost exotic looking. When she sees him, she almost falls over herself with laughter. "James," she laughs, "Roxanne told me something funny about you."

He raises an eyebrow. "I'd rather not hear it."

"I think this is something you'd want to hear," she sings, but then she laughs and runs away before he can inquire after her.

He wonders how Roxanne puts up with her.

.

The third thing he realizes is that she's not exactly like he thought she was.

The Gryffindor girl is seated at the table, thumbing through a book, not surrounded by the usual crowd of people that swarm around her like flies. Confused, he goes over and sits next to her. "Katie. I thought that… that you would be off talking to someone or something?"

"I'm not always talking, you know," she takes a moment to look up and stick her tongue out at him before turning back to her book. "Now, shush. I'm trying to _read_."

"I didn't know you could read," he retorts, causing him to successfully distract her- she looks up, annoyed.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," she tells him mysteriously, dog-earing the page of her book and closing it. "There's also a lot you don't know about me."

Laughing, he informs her, "Ah, but that's where you're wrong."

Her eyes flash dangerously and she retorts, "I'm never wrong."

Then she grabs the book off the table and tucks it under her arm, looking quite annoyed, though she doesn't say so.

.

The fourth thing he realizes about her is that she enjoys explaining herself- all he has to do is ask.

One day, when he catches her alone again, he asks, "Well, if you're so adamant on the fact that there's a lot I don't know about you, why don't you just _tell me about yourself_?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Katie laughs, as if it's some funny joke. Then she launches into some long speech about herself. Though it probably should bore him- what with his short attention span and all- he actually finds himself enjoying it and taking mental notes, which he never does.

He thinks absently that she should be a teacher. Then, perhaps, his grades would be much higher.

Once she finishes explaining, he tells her, "Talker, much?"

She rolls her eyes, still seemingly oblivious to the fact that he's staring at her like she's the most beautiful thing in the world.

.

The fifth thing he realizes about Katie is that she enjoys kissing him (he can just tell).

.

**A/N: For Chi. I deemed Katie normal enough ;) Hope I got you somewhere near right!**


End file.
